Heroes of the Wind
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Windwaker Avatar cross. The Great War has come to an end, but at a tragic price; now, in its wake, a new conflict grows, and the last hope lies with the Heroes of the Wind.
1. Chapter 1

_(Katara's voice)_

_**Water**_

_**Earth**_

_**Fire **_

_**Air**_

_(Tetra's voice)_

_**Wisdom**_

_**Courage**_

_**Power**_

_(Unison)_

_**Long ago, before the first to bear the mantle of the Avatar, the great power of the world**_

_**was to be questioned. The Triforce was created by the goddesses to bring balance **_

_**to the great warriors of the world. Even unto today, generations of people, good and evil, **_

_**dream of the power of the Triforce. **_

_**But few understand the true purpose of the three golden triangles, which grant the holder **_

_**Vast Wisdom, Insurmountable Power, or Unstoppable Courage. Now, as the Great War of the Elements**_

_**nears its end, the Hero of the Past and the Hero of the Present speed toward one another. **_

_(Tetra's voice)_

_**For the secret of that is… **_

_(Katara's voice)_

**…**_**the true Triforce… **_

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker**_

**HEROES OF THE WIND **

**Chapter 1: Funeral for a Friend **

Joy filled Katara's heart as she helped Prince Zuko make sure Azula was properly restrained, though the uncrowned Fire Lord was reduced to a wild-eyed, crying, helpless wreck. It was over. It was finally over. They had done it, and the war was truly over.

Her father, Haru, The Duke, and Iroh had returned to the capitol just moments ago with news of Ba Sing Se being back under the control of Bumi and the Earth King, and even better news: word had spread that Fire Lord Ozai, or Phoenix King Ozai as he was calling himself toward the end, was dead at the hands of the Avatar.

"I hear you did well, Zuko," Hakoda said as he approached the two teenagers.

"Katara was the one who defeated her, not me," Zuko said, gingerly touching the still tender scar on his chest.

"He's being modest; he softened her up, and then saved my life," Katara said, touching her most unlikely friend's arm.

"Then I owe you great thanks, Prince Zuko," Hakoda said, taking Zuko's wrist in a shake. "And I'm certain the Avatar will thank you as well upon his arrival."

"That reminds me," Hakoda said, turning to his daughter. "When Avatar Aang arrives, send him my way after you've seen to any injuries he probably had received," He said, crossing his arms with a smug look on his face. "I've been meaning to discuss Water Tribe courting procedures with him since after Ba Sing Se fell to Azula."

"Leave him alone," Katara said, flushing slightly. "Besides we're not courting…"

This caused both males in her presence to snort. "Sure, Katara, and I have a perfect complexion," Zuko smirked.

"We're not. We had a conversation to clear everything up during the play we saw at Ember Island," Katara responded with a huff.

"What kind of conversation?" Zuko asked in a worried tone.

"He thought we were going to get together after that kiss during the invasion," Katara explained, hugging herself. "I hadn't had time to really think about how I felt about the whole situation and told him that. I told him it wasn't the time."

"What did Aang do after that?" Hakoda asked as Zuko turned away, rubbing his face.

"He kissed me again," Katara sighed, "I told him again that it wasn't the right time and left. He should have realized that we had a war to fight. It wasn't the right time for that kind of thing."

Hakoda sighed and rubbed his eyes as Zuko turned back to the girl. "What were you thinking?!" the Fire Prince exclaimed.

"I was thinking Aang didn't need a distraction when he was fighting a man who had obvious greater experience in combat," Katara said, sounding foolish even to herself.

"Katara… do you know what my biggest drive was when I was out fighting?" Hakoda asked, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders. "I knew you and Sokka were waiting for my return, that you would be there to welcome me with open, loving arms."

"Aang still has that…" Katara said softly.

"Knowing your best friend is waiting for you is a totally different, and might I say lesser, feeling than knowing that the woman you love and loves you back is waiting to hold you after a hard fought battle," her father explained.

"This doesn't leave this group now… but when it comes to women, guys are sensitive creatures," Zuko explained, "face down tyrants and war lords with no problem, but face rejection of the woman you love is a one-hit kill."

"But I didn't reject him…" Katara responded with wide eyes.

"Katara… honey, you did," Hakoda said slowly.

"It could mean life or death sometimes," Zuko added before glancing up at the distance. "And speaking of returning heroes…"

"Let's go see about getting me a future son-in-law," Hakoda said, wrapping an arm around his daughter.

"Thinking a little ahead, aren't you, dad?" Katara flushed.

As they approached the landing port for the airship, an eerie feeling washed over Katara. Something wasn't right. And as the crowd made up of soldiers from all three nations began to cheer, Katara could only watch, feeling as though she was staring down a razor-sharp arrow headed directly toward her.

"Something's wrong…" Zuko whispered from beside her as the gangplank slowly lowered.

The cheering and whooping slowed to an eerie calm as Sokka, Suki, and Toph made their way together down the gangplank.

Suki's head was bowed, her cheeks wet with tears and her muscles rippled slightly as she helped to support Sokka who kept one leg off the ground. If he was in pain, he didn't show it. In fact, his face was passive and lacked any emotion at all. "What happened?" Zuko demanded softly as all eyes fell on Toph, the strongest willed of the group by a long shot. She was holding a small bundle to her chest with tears streaming from her dull, unseeing eyes, her mouth hanging slightly open with constant heartfelt sobs.

"It… it happened so fast…" Sokka said as he shook his head.

"What happened so fast, son," Hakoda whispered as he approached the trio.

"Aang did it… I managed to grab some glimpses while we took on the airships…" Sokka said in a remote, emotionless tone. "It looked bad here and there… but then Aang went into the Avatar State…" the teen gulped and gripped his girlfriend's shoulder a little tighter. "He beat Ozai hands down. The bastard didn't stand a chance. Aang had him down… looked like he was about to finish him off… then… then, it happened… it just… it happened so fast…"

"Sokka…" Zuko pressed.

"Ozai started to laugh… insane laugh … we could hear it from the airship…" Sokka began to tremble. "He said something to Aang, and it must have been bad… because… Aang yelled 'No' and… it happened so fast…"

"Aang threw a big wind gust at us…" Suki finished for her boyfriend. "It shoved our airship a good distance away and then… and then… it all exploded…" She closed her eyes tight but failed to keep the tears from escaping. "Everything for at least a mile was… completely destroyed…"

"The Sacrificial Victory Technique…" Iroh whispered as he took a step back.

"What? I've never heard of that technique." Zuko turned to his uncle.

"That is because I went to great efforts to prevent you from learning such a… foolish technique." Iroh closed his eyes.

"What does this have to do… where's Aang?" Katara asked, glancing around. "Was he hurt? Where is he, Sokka?!" the Waterbender pressed her mind, not clicking on what Suki and Sokka were trying to gently tell her. "Tell me where Aang is!"

"The Sacrificial Victory is a very difficult technique to use, almost impossible," Iroh said in a trembling voice. "It is really most effected during Solar Eclipses and even more so with Sozin's Comet. The Firebender using it knows it is only a last option when death is inescapable... They focus every bit of fire… all their anger and hatred into themselves, making themselves into living bomb. The greater the Firebender's power, the larger the explosion. It kills him or herself, and if it is big enough, anyone in range…"

"Aang saw it coming; that's why he pushed you guys away," Katara reasoned, "Did he get hurt? Where is he? Why won't you answer me?" she pressed onward.

"Aang's… Aang's DEAD!" Toph screamed, dropping to her knees as if stating the fact took what strength she had left. As she fell, the blanket in her arms opened to reveal Momo's charred remains.

"No…" Katara shook her head as she felt her blood run cold. "He's the Avatar… Aang's the Avatar… he… he couldn't… you're wrong."

"Katara…" Hakoda sad softly as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"No!" She shook off his hand. "We have to go back there," Katara said, her eyes growing slightly wild. "You left him there! He's obviously hurt, and you have to get me there. We have to find him!"

Zuko and Hakoda barely caught the girl as she started to run past Suki, Toph, and Sokka. "Let me go!" She shouted as she fought against their grips. "We have to go back there! He's alone back there! He's hurt and probably scared! He needs me! He needs me there! He needed me there! Let me go! LET ME GO!"

"The Water Tribe is the next in the cycle…" Iroh said in a sad tone. "We'll have to watch for any children born today. What… what time was the explosion?"

Katara's eyes widened and dilated as the reality hit and a tempest of emotions slammed through her. "Let her down," she vaguely heard her father say through the ringing in her ears. Zuko and Hakoda lowered her to her knees as she had no strength to stay up on her own.

"Stay back, give her air," She thought Iroh said that, but she wasn't sure. "She's going into shock."

Next thing she knew, she was staring at the ground and the putrid puddle that had appeared just before her. She wasn't even aware it came from her own mouth. She wasn't really aware of anything anymore.

"It's going to be ok," Hakoda said as convincingly as he could as he held his stiffened and trembling daughter. "It's going to be ok…"

--

The sun shown brightly over the Fire Nation capitol the next afternoon for the crowning of the new Fire Lord. Huge crowds were gathered from all nations to witness Fire Lord Zuko's coronation. But the mood was only somewhat joyous.

All eyes fell on Zuko, who stepped out with Mai at his side. Zuko went to his knees humbly as the Fire Monks surrounded him. Cheers erupted as he was crowned and proclaimed the Fire Lord. Everyone stood to their feet and applauded him, with the exception of Katara, who hadn't spoken or made an independent move since news of Aang's death was revealed to her.

The crowd settled as Zuko stood to his feet and motioned that he wished to speak. "Countrymen, citizens of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes, allies and friends… this day, this day has been a long time coming. For one hundred years, the Fire Nation, under the leadership of my great grandfather, my grandfather, and my late father, held the world in a grip of terror. I tell you now that reign is over. As Fire Lord, I assure you all, I will lead us to work with the leaders of the other nations towards an age of peace and harmony for ourselves, for our children, and in honor of those who died to make this day happen."

Zuko's chin dropped for a moment, and he clinched his fist to stop a tremble. "We all lost friends and loved ones in the nightmare of war. We all know of Avatar Aang and the sacrifice he made. But only a handful knows of Aang himself. He didn't want to die for us. He didn't want to fight at all. All he ever wanted was to spend time with his friends, laughing and enjoying life. And while he is no longer physically with us, through the new Fire Nation, his love of life and peace will still live on."

A sad smile crossed the Fire Lord's face. "I hope I live to see the new Avatar rise to continue Aang's work. I will do everything in my power to prevent my family's greed hindering his or her caring spirit as it did Aang." He glanced around the crowd, and a smile, fully formed, crossed his features. "Judging by the look on your faces, you all agree. Now, my brothers and sisters... To the Fire Nation! To the Earth Kingdom! To the Water Tribes! To the Air Nomads! To Avatar Aang!" he exclaimed, holding up his fist, which was returned by thunderous applause.

Zuko turned and walked back into his quarters with Mai close behind. She followed him to his dressing chambers and barely closed the heavy wooden door before she had to duck his crown being thrown hard at the wall. "Zuko!" she exclaimed as she turned and pulled the crown from where it lodged itself in the wall before turning back to her boyfriend. "What's gotten into you?"

"It wasn't worth it…" he said as he sat down roughly on a loveseat. "It just wasn't worth it, Mai."

"So all that about keeping the Avatar alive through the new Fire Nation was a bunch of bull?" she asked in her usual monotone voice.

"No… it's just… it should have been me killed, not Aang…" Zuko shook his head before lowering his face to his hands.

"Then who would become Fire Lord?" Mai asked, a hint of concern in her voice as she approached him.

"I don't know… Uncle maybe… or Uncle and Aang would find someone more suitable…" Zuko sniffled.

"You'll be a wonderful Fire Lord," Mai said, sitting down beside him. "I know it, and Aang knew it."

"I just don't know how we're going to make it without him," Zuko sighed. "And I'm not talking about the countries… I'm talking 'us', Team Avatar."

"…Team Avatar?" Mai asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Blame Sokka," Zuko gave a soft chuckle.

"I will." Mai shook her head before pulling her teary-eyed boyfriend into her arm. "But right now, I plan to help you mourn your friend," she whispered as she held him close.

--

Later that night, a small group gathered in the living room of Zuko's vacation home on Ember Island. Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Sokka, Toph, and Katara sat around a painting of Aang as they would always remember him: smiling with a mischievous look in his big, grey-blue eyes.

They sat in silence for some time before Sokka finally broke the tension. "Hey… we ever tell you 'bout the time we snuck into Omashu?" he asked with tears in his eyes. "Aang took some of Appa's fur and made a wig and mustache. He pretended to be our grandfather… it was painfully obvious, but it still tricked the guards. I can't believe we pulled that off…"

"And remember when he got all crazy the night before the invasion?" Toph asked with a teary smile. "It was worse than Sokka on Cactus Juice."

"Yeah, it got really scary after a while," Sokka added as almost all of them laughed at the story. "He swore up and down that Momo and Appa were talking to him, and they were doing some kind of sword fight…" Sokka's eyes lit up at a thought. "What did he say? Oh, yeah, 'Toph! We're all gonna _die_ because of your weak bladder!' That was…" He realized his error in judgment when Katara stiffened but still remained physically still and quiet.

"And then, when we got stuck in the trap when we were seeking the original Fire Benders," Zuko spoke up, changing the tense subject. "I still don't think I got all the sticky off of me…"

"This is stupid…" Katara said, standing up on her own for the first time in over a day.

"Katara?" Sokka spoke up, but she ignored him and walked outside. "Go on without us; we'll be back in a while…" Sokka said before getting up and following his sister out.

Katara numbly walked outside the house and on down the trail to the beach. She walked out till the waves washed over her feet, soaking her shoes and pants legs. She just stood there, letting the ocean lick her feet and legs before she glanced up at the full moon. "Yue…"

"DAMN YOU!!" Katara bellowed as she threw a massive water whip toward the moon. "WHY?! TELL ME WHY, DAMN YOU! WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY!?" Tears flowed from her angry eyes as she continued her futile assault. She couldn't stop if she wanted to. She continued lashing out, screaming in rage and frustration with every attack.

"Come here…" Sokka said as he approached his little sister, wrapping her in a tight hug.

Katara tried to fight for a moment, screaming in protest but finally melted into his arms, crying loudly. "It's going to be ok, Little Princess," he said, using the old nickname he hadn't used since they were small.

"It's not fair…" she sobbed into his chest.

"No, it's not…" Sokka agreed as he held her.

"I never told him…" Katara whimpered, clinging to her brother tightly as they sank to their knees in the sand. "I never got to tell him…"

"Let it all out, little sister," Sokka whispered, stroking her hair. "Let it all out…"

"I love him so much…" She cried, and Sokka clung to her tighter. "It hurts… it hurts so much, Sokka… how can I make it stop?"

Sokka didn't know how to answer; he could only hold her as she cried out her heart and soul.

--

Aang groaned as his eyes fluttered open. But as soon as the daze left, numbing pain cut through his whole body. "Easy, my friend…" a soft soothing voice spoke from above him. "Do not try to move. You're badly injured…"

He tried to focus his eyes on the speaker but could only make out what looked like long, golden hair and bright, blue eyes. "K-ta-Katara…" he moaned weakly with a rough voice. "Where… Kat-Katara…"

"Don't try to speak," the girl spoke in a crisp, formal yet comforting accent. "My friend found you barely alive. You are very lucky…"

"Rest…" the girl spoke softly as she touched his throbbing chest. "You're safe... among friends…"

He shifted slightly, feeling softness around him, and realized he was in what felt like a feather bed. "You're safe; rest…" the girl repeated as she stroked his cheek.

Aang finally lost the fight and drifted to a restless sleep filled with images of flames, a Fire Lord's laughter, and a Waterbender turning her back…

**To Be Continued …**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender © Nickelodeon**

**Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker © Nintendo Entertainment **

**Next Chapter: The Avatar's Four Sword Adventure**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heroes of the Wind**

**Chapter 2: The Avatar's Four Sword Adventure p1: The Knights of Balance**

Avatar Kyoshi sat lotus style in meditation on the tallest hill of her own created island. "Avatar! Avatar! There's a ship coming!" A child called as she ran toward the green and face-paint clad Avatar.

The Avatar's eyes opened and glanced to the child before looking in the distance to see the sailing ship bearing the Hyrulian and Hylia Knight Flags. A small smile played on her painted lips before she stood to her feet with a natural expression. "Let us go welcome our visitors, Mesha," the Avatar said holding out a hand to the child.

Kyoshi stood at the edge of the beach as she watched the large ship come to a stop pushing its nose into the sand. The front gangplank opened and she watched as several armored knights stepped out, followed by a horse riding knight in radically different armor. Where the knights were wearing full armors with the three triangles of the Triforce on their shoulders and shields the rider was merely in a green tunic with armored shoulder pads, gauntlets, boots and an armored helm over his floppy green cap. Kyoshi approached the powerful looking brown horse and stroked her nose affectionately. "Have you kept your master out of trouble, Epona?"

"I'm not that bad," the rider smirked as he dismounted his ride. He removed his helm letting his long blond hair and long, pointed ears free from constraint.

"Surely you jest, Sir Link," Kyoshi said cocking a single eyebrow at the knight. The Avatar turned and took a step toward the path leading away from the village. "Come, walk with me." Kyoshi said glancing over her shoulder at the blonde-headed knight.

Link nodded to his fellow knights before catching up and walking beside the much taller Avatar. Once they were far enough away from the crowd Link smirked up at her. "No one's looking anymore, Marin; you can drop the emotionless breathing statue look."

"And what if I prefer the emotionless statue look?" she asked deadpan. "I have a responsibility to the Four Nations remember?"

"Oh I see how it is," Link mock pouted, "I help you wonder around and learn all the elemental bending arts, and once your done you throw me away like a used toy … such pain …" he shook his head.

"You're mistaking me for Queen Zelda," Kyoshi snorted before lifting him with two stone pillars before crushing her lips against his.

"As much as I'd love nothing else than to continue this …" Link said as the kiss broke. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with us to meet with Fire Lord Zukar and his father the Phoenix King. He called for a private audience with the Hylia Knights and I thought it wouldn't hurt if we had the Avatar there too."

"Dinner?" Kyoshi asked as she lowered the knight back to the ground.

"More than likely," Link shrugged, "And you have to hand it to the Fire Nation: they have some of the best cooks in the Four Nations … oh speaking of which." Link smiled and reached for his Hylian shield. "I've got you a present."

He handed the Avatar a sheathed short sword with a gold handle and four jewels in the guard of the hilt. "Did you craft this yourself?"

"Yes, and mixed some magic in as well," Link smiled.

"What kind of magic?" Kyoshi cocked an eyebrow as she carefully drew the sword.

"I … really don't know," He grinned impishly. "I added elemental magic to the blade, so it should help with your bending and Avatar State … in theory."

"Interesting …" she said sheathing the sword. "So when do we leave?" Kyoshi asked placing the sword on her belt.

"I promised the other Hylia Knights we'd have at least an hour and a half of land time before we left for the Fire Nation capitol." Link said glancing back to the ship.

"Good …" she said with hushed tone. "We can reacquaint ourselves at my hut..."

"Don't you think we're a little old for that?" Link smirked.

"We are only as old as we feel, Sir Knight," she winked taking him by the hand.

---

"Something the matter?" Kyoshi asked as she and Link lead the Hylia Knights into the oddly quiet Fire Nation capitol. She noticed that the green-clad knight kept his hand on his sword at all times.

"Just a bad feeling," Link said keeping his blue eyes pealed. "It's too quiet …"

"Hylia Knights, welcome!" Fire Lord Zukar greeted with open arms as he stood from his throne. "And Avatar Kyoshi, what a very welcome surprise! I was expecting to have to pay you a visit later. You saved us so much time, my dear, thank you."

"You called for our presence, so what do you need?" Link asked, gripping the handle of his sword with concern.

"Sir Link, tell me have I ever introduced you to my father, the Phoenix King?" Zukar asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Phoenix King?" Kyoshi asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, Phoenix King, for he can never truly die … Hero," A familiar voice spoke from the shadows behind the throne.

"It … it can't be…" Link's eyes widened.

Kyoshi turned with Link to see a tall, dark, muscular man in black and gold armor. His red hair and long sideburns and faintly glowing yellow eyes stood out against his dark and sinister appearance. "Ganondorf …" Link breathed as he drew his sword and shield.

"You didn't think you actually killed me, did you, Hero?" Gannondorf smirked. "And you may call me Phoenix King Ganon."

"Kyoshi, go get help," Link ordered as he and the Hylia lifted their weapons in defensive positions.

"I'm not leaving you like this," Kyoshi said taking a fighting stance of her own.

Ganon smirked at the couple before lifting his hands releasing a blast of energy. Link managed to tackle Kyoshi to the ground just as the rays of energy slammed into all of the Hylia Knights, obliterating them in seconds. "They just don't make Hylia like they used to," Ganon tisked, turning his attention on the two surviving heroes.

Link rolled off Kyoshi and she shot toward their attacker. She released some water from a nearby fountain and bended it into flames to create a wave of steam to cover her incoming assault. The move seemed to be successful before she slammed Ganon into the wall with a combo hit from the earth and the air.

"That should slow him down…" Kyoshi breathed as she lowered her guard slightly.

Before she could respond Ganon's large fist encircled her throat and lifted her off the ground. "That was entertaining show of your power," Ganon growled as he looked up at the dangling Avatar. "Let me show you the true meaning of the word 'Power'." He smirked as three triangles appeared glowing brightly on the back of his hand.

Ganon grunted as a boomerang struck him in the side of the face. "Let her go and deal with me," Link said as he caught his boomerang and placed it back inside his shield.

Ganon snorted slightly before throwing Kyoshi roughly against the wall. "So be it," He growled as he watched Link draw his sword. "You have a new sword. Is it as powerful as the Master Sword, Hero?" Ganon noted Link's blade, before forming a burning sword out of thin air.

The sound of metal slapping and scraping metal echoed through the chamber as Kyoshi's vision began to regain focus. Frustration began to grow in the Phoenix King's eyes as Link began pushing him more to the defense than offence. "You can't win… not without the Sword …" Ganon growled as he tried to attack only to be pushed back onto the defense by Link's relentless attack.

"Watch me," Link smirked before knocking Ganon back with a spin attack.

Kyoshi smiled when she saw Link preparing for a jumping attack, focusing his strength into his now glowing blade. But in a fraction of a second the tide turned.

"No!" Kyoshi cried out as Link's body jerked and his sword and shield dropped from his arms as raw electricity washed through his body.

Link fell at Ganon's feet as the King of Darkness stepped up to stand over the fallen Knight. Ganon nodded to the Fire Lord who relaxed his stance. "Thank you, my son. You will be rewarded …"

A smile spread over Ganon's face as he watched the smoke rise from the burnt hole on the back of Link's tunic. "I'd have waited a thousand lifetimes for this … It is over, Hero. Do not worry, I'll send your woman the Avatar after you. I waited three generations for the time to truly strike. Now the Avatar will be born of my people… will fight for my cause. Hyrule will fall and soon after the Four Nations. "

"N-never …" Link wheezed as he weakly reached for his sword.

"Such courageous nonsense …" Ganon tutted before holding his hand just over the hero's body with a bright glow of energy forming in his palm...

---

"_It's over Ozai," Aang stated as he stood over the fallen so-called Phoenix King. _

"_Finish it," Ozai growled forcing himself to his hands and knees. "If you truly are better, finish it … FINISH IT!" _

"_No, it's over. And you're going to be punished for your crimes," Aang said with a shake of his head. His eyes narrowed when the former Fire Lord began to chuckle in apparent amusement. _

"_Well, then, Avatar …" Ozai's turned glowing eyes on the Avatar as his skin began to flush brightly red. "If you won't finish it, I will…" _

"_What are you doing…" Aang took a step back before looking up to see Sokka, Suki, and Toph's remaining yet damaged airship nearby. "NO!" Aang gasped loudly before throwing a strong wind gust at the airship shoving it as far away as he could . He then creating an air pocket around himself before everything exploded in white hot light. _

Aang's eyes fluttered open and turned his head trying to get an idea of where he was. His head swam and his muscles screamed at the movement. "Welcome back to the land of the living," he heard a booming voice and looked in the direction it came from.

Aang watched as a tall bulky man in a green loose shirt and a red bandana walked in with a tray. Aang studied him for a moment, noticed a large scar across his chest visible from the low neck of his shirt, and also the man had oddly pointed ears. "Um, Hi?"

"You've been out for a while, lad, you alright?" the large man said placing the tray on the nightstand. "You can thank Link when he gets back for convincing Miss Tetra to take care of you and let you have her bed."

"Where am I?" Aang groaned as he slowly sat up.

"You're on board the New Hyrule, and we're on the Great Sea awaiting Ms. Tetra and Link's return. They're on a supplies run." the older man said standing beside the bed. "The name's Nudge. I'm second in command on this ship."

Aang groaned as he slowly sat up. "Easy, kid," Nudge said he approached him.

"I'm … ok…" Aang breathed as he shook his head.

"She's gotten better with her powers then," Nudge smiled proudly.

"Power?" Aang rubbed his face before noticing Nudge's long pointed ears. "You're Hyrulian?"

"Got it on your first guess, mate," Nudge nodded.

"I thought they were all wiped out …" Aang said curiously.

"Not completely, apparently same with you Air Nomads," Nudge smirked, pointing toward Aang's tattoos.

"Touché," Aang smiled bashfully.

"Feel like some food?" Nudge said motioning to the tray.

"Rather have some fresh air …" Aang said slowly sliding his feet over the bed.

"Sure if you're able," Nudge said helping the smaller teen to his feet. Aang looked down at himself. His robes were torn and burned, but held together enough for now.

"I'm ok," Aang nodded and let the larger Hyrulian lead him out of the room and on up a small flight of wooden steps. Aang shielded his eyes as they made it on deck of the large wooden sailing ship and held his hand there till they focused. "Whoa …" Aang breathed as he looked around at the small group of Hyrulian pirates working the anchored ship.

"Nice huh?" a feminine voice above him said drawing his attention.

Aang blinked and looked up to see a blond headed girl around Katara's age with golden sun kissed skin Elfin ears and short blond hair and dressed in a pair of pale blue wraps around her toned body , apparently sun bathing. "Bout time you came around, Sleeping Beauty. The name's Aryll."

"I'm Aang," he introduced himself as the girl pulled on a loose blue shirt-like dress with a pattern of skulls over her head.

"Nice to meet cha," She smiled as she placed one hand on the railing before her to jump down beside him. "I might as well warn you. With you being the newbie on board. Niko will probably try to pick on you. But don't worry, he's harmless." She said with a gentle smile.

"Ahoy!" another pirate called out, motioning to a short crew member in the crow's nest jumping up and down excitedly. "Zuko's says somethin's comin' … I think."

"Zuko?" Aang made a double take.

"How can you tell, Gonzo?" Aryll asked from Aang's side. "No one can tell what he's saying, anyway."

"That's because I'm here," another feminine voice said from the bow of the ship, though louder and crankier in tone, yet vaguely familiar to Aang's ears. He watched as the girl pulled herself over the side and stood on the railing. She was dressed in shorts and a tan sleeveless shirt under blue vest and red bandana around her neck. Her long dirty blond hair was tied back in a ponytail and her fiery crystal blue eyes glared daggers at everyone on the deck. "Listen up, You Sea Rats!" she bellowed, "We got four ships of Stalfos incoming, so pull anchor and raise the sails. We're getting out of here!"

"Aye, Miss Tetra!" The crew replied and started to work.

"What about Link?" Aryll asked in concern.

"The Hero's holding off the Stalfos," Tetra said hopping down and turned to the younger girl. "He'll make it in time. He always does."

"Here they come!" one of the pirates called out pointing to two ships coming rapidly toward the ship. "I thought you said there were four ships, Ms. Tetra."

"I did, and I also told you Link was holding them off," Tetra said knowingly as she moved to the helm. "Aryll, get baldy out of the way!"

"Who's Link?" Aang asked confused as he glanced around the organized chaos on the deck of the ship.

"My brother," Aryll said grabbing Aang by the hand and pulling him back toward the below decks. "Let's get out of their way,"

Aang looked back toward a close by ship and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of an armored skeleton at the front of the shift lifting a spear to throw at the ship. But before the monster could make his attack, a metal blade jumped through his chest from behind before spinning out the side. "Tetra, hurry, there's a lot of these guys!" a young elf appearing to be around Sokka's age in a green tunic and cap wielding a broad sword and shield bearing the symbols of the Hylia Knights stood on the nose of the enemy ship. "I don't know how much longer I can slow them down!"

"Some Hero!" Tetra called back from the helm of the New Hyrule. "Can't even deal with a bunch of stupid skeletons. Just goes to show all those times you happened to help me rescue myself was all dumb luck!"

"Well Excuuuuuuuuuse me, Captain!" Link drawled as he spun around and slashed a Stalfo that was coming at him from behind him.

He quickly sheathed his sword on his back before drawing a large boomerang from his belt and threw it fiercely at a group of the skeletons rushing from the other side of the ship, it struck them all then hitting the latch for the ship's anchor before returning to his hand. Then in one fluid motion he replaced it on his belt before pulling a mechanical gadget that opened up like a claw. He pointed it directly at the departing New Hyrule and the claw fired out attaching to the rear railing of the ship. "Thanks for the rupees guys," Link said with a wave to the Stalfos before he let himself be jerked toward his home-ship.

"Alright, we're good," Tetra smiled and seemed to relax.

"There's still one more ship," Link said as he climbed over the railing and approached his friend.

"Five … four … three …" she started and two seconds later, the remaining ship exploded violently.

Link blinked for a moment before turning to the young captain. "You used all of those bombs? Don't you think that was a little overkill?"

"How did you even know you wouldn't blow up the ship Link jumped on?" Aryll asked hotly.

"I knew which one he'd pick," Tetra smirked at the green-clad hero. "Simple minded heroes are easy to predict."

"Hey, Air Nomad," Tetra turned to Aang, "You feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks for all your help, Captain Tetra is it?" Aang bowed politely.

"That's Ms Tetra. You're better… Good, now get up here and help push air into the sails," Tetra snapped with a scowl. "Everyone's gotta carry their own weight on my boat, so get to work!"

"What's the heading, Ms. Tetra?" Nudge asked, standing next to the shorter captain's side.

"Where's your home, Air Bender?" Tetra asked turning to Aang.

'I thought we'd be together …'

'Now's not the time, Aang … I'm just confused …'

"Hello, anyone home?" Tetra rapped her knuckles lightly against his head. "Where's your home, Arrow-Head?"

"Home?" Aang shrugged, "I'm an Air Nomad remember? I don't have any place to go back to… at least anyplace I'm really needed…"

"Then let's head back to Outset Island," Tetra ordered, "the Air Nomad's cloths are shot, we'll get Hero and Aryll's grandmother to fix him something new. GET TO WORK PIRATES!"

Aang and the pirates jumped to their respective jobs, and he happily bended the breeze to push into the sails propelling the ship forward. "Something wrong?" Aang asked noticing Link's stare.

"You sure there's nothing back where you came from?" Link asked as he crossed his arms.

"Positive," Aang said avoiding his eyes.

---

Sokka stomped his way through the palace at the Capitol City of the Fire Nation. Tailing behind him was Toph who had the same serious slash angry expression. "Look here, Fire Lord," Sokka growled as he threw open the throne room door. "I don't care who you are, what you did was in excusable!"

"I am the Fire Lord, peasant," Zuko growled as he stood from his floor level throne, to glare back at the Water Tribesman. "You will show me respect."

"That was mine, 'Fire Lord'," Sokka snapped getting in Zuko's face. "MINE. You had no right to do that."

"You put the game in my ice chamber," Zuko growled back, "I had no idea who's it was, but I will tell you it was quite good."

The two continued to glare for several moments before they embraced, laughing heartedly. "I love freaking out your servants like that!" Sokka snickered as they broke apart and glanced to the flushing young girls in the throne room corner.

"How are you guys making it," Zuko asked as they returned toward his throne. "With … you know …"

"Day at a time …" Toph said, tracing a grove in the floor with her big toe.

"It's not easy, Dad and I have had to put down a lot of angry Waterbenders who say you're no better than Ozai, just you're ruling the world with an army and a friendly smile instead of an angry scowl," Sokka explained, "Word is Boomie and the Earth King have had similar issues in the Earth Kingdom." He glanced away sadly. "The world needs the Avatar … and … we need Aang. Badly."

"And Katara?" Zuko asked in concern for his friend.

"She's … well … she's existing," Sokka sighed kicking the floor slightly. "She sleeps eight hours a night, fitfully mind you, gets up, eats breakfast, stares into space, eats lunch, stares into space, eats dinner, goes to bed, repeat." The Water Tribesman sighed loudly, "Katara's always been a survivor … even when Mom died, she was the youngest but she kept me and my father holding our heads up… but now … It's like … all the hope and life in her died with Aang."

"Any word on his next incarnation?" Toph asked sadly.

"I went to the some of the holy men at the Northern Water Tribe, and they've been meditating for a vision to lead them to the next Avatar," Zuko explained, "What they got was … unorthodox…"

"What they say?" Sokka asked curiously.

"A great evil, worshiping the God of Darkness masquerading as the sacrificed champion, will rise and overpower the Kingdom of Flames. And in the darkest of hours, the Avatar will rise from the sea with the Princess of Wisdom and Hero of Courage." Zuko quoted the holy men.

"What does it mean?" Sokka scratched his head and glanced to Toph who looked just as perplexed.

"I really don't know," Zuko shook his head, "but what you said about the other nations' complaints. Something has to be done." he frowned, "But it can't be done by my armies. If I tried to enforce peace that way it won't be any better than when my father took over. What we need is the Avatar. But even if we do find the next incarnation, he or she will just be a baby. Our fragile peace doesn't have the time to wait for the Avatar to grow up."

"I get the distinct feeling you have a plan …" Toph cocked an eyebrow.

"I want you two to help me make a team of Avatars," Zuko smiled, "from all nations, Benders and Non-benders alike… Knights of Balance if you will…" the Fire Lord nodded, "A group that answers to all the nations but no single one above the others." He then glanced up at Sokka, "So interested in being the leader of the Order of Knights?"

"Me?" Sokka squeaked pointing to himself. "I'm no leader!"

"Really could have fooled me," Zuko shook his head, "I'd follow you."

"You're not good for much, Snoozles," Toph smirked at her friend. "But you are good at strategy and leading. Heck, I'd even follow you."

"So there's a motion and a second, all in favor?" Zuko said as he and Toph lifted their hands. "You've been voted in … Snoozles," the young Fire Lord smirked.

"Wonderful …" Sokka shook his head as Toph chuckled at him. "So … do you have any candidates?"

"I have a few suggestions from the Fire Nation, and thought you and Toph can handle the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom respectively."Zuko said pulling out a scroll.

"Sounds good …" Sokka glanced over the list but one name made him smile. "Oh yeah, he's definitely in … and tell me why he didn't get picked as team captain?"

"I offered, he said you'd be better suited," Zuko said and smirked when Sokka slumped.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered …"

---

Katara studied the foot print in the snow from the bench outside her hut at the Southern Water Tribal Village. Her father had brought her outside and sat her there saying the fresh air would make her feel better. 'It'd probably be better to feel ANYTHING first before focusing on feeling better' She had enough ability to fight that single thought through her numb, depressed mind.

"Hello Katara," a soothing voice spoke from her side. She gave a small grunt in response. "It's disappointing to see you so sad, my Lord and Master often speaks of how your smile can out-brighten the sun."

She gave a small glance to see the man standing beside her, dressed from head to toe in red and yellow robes with several symbols on his chest, some she recognized as Air Nomad symbols. "What do you want? My father's inside. He could probably help you better than I could right now."

"Avatar Aang is alive and well, and I can show you him, if you let me," He said sitting down beside her.

"Maybe you haven't heard, but he … he died recently…" Katara said as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"He died once before, yet your holy water and your love for him brought him back from the darkness then, did it not?" the man asked folding his hands in his lap.

"Avatar Aang did not die, he simply … ascended to a higher level of the Avatar State, the true Avatar State: a level in which no other Avatar had ever dreamed of reaching. A Power beyond all other powers. And it was for you." He explained.

"I can prove to you that he still lives," he said reaching over and taking her hand in his. Katara looked down and saw the dark skin with a red arrow tattoo pointing outward on the back of his hand. "Your first kiss … You and Avatar Aang, you kissed one another… while trapped in the Cave of Two Lovers. Did you not …"

Katara's breath caught in her throat. No one knew about that. No one. No one but her and Aang. "Aang … Aang's alive …"

"Yes … and I can show him to you …"she could hear the smile in the stranger's vaguely familiar voice. "If you trust in me…"

"What's your name," Katara swallowed hard.

"I am called Agahnim."

To Be Continued…

Sorry for the long wait, but there were several factors in this chapter I wanted to pull off just right. Kyoshi's sword will have a major factor to play in the coming chapters as will the newly formed Knights of Balance. More to come!


End file.
